The Mallrats have to live again Season 6
by Sladony
Summary: My Version of the tribe season 6
1. Is it the truth or a lie

Episode 1  
>scene 1<br>Ebony:I'm starving and thirsty who's going to come with me to find something  
>Slade:sorry ebony I'm staying here to look after ruby I will talk to you later<br>( ebony rolls eyes )  
>Ebony:oh well Lex?, Ram?, Jack?, Sammy?, Amber?, Salene? Ellie? Trudy? Gel? Jay?, May? maybe even you Lottie<br>Lex: well I might as well come since there's nothing to do here  
>Ram:good idea Lexy boy I'll come with you to<br>Jack:well I will go but I will come back when I find something important  
>Sammy:Amber do I have to?<br>Amber:not if you don't want to Sammy but sorry Ebony I can't I have Bray to look after  
>Salene: Ebony to tell you what I would rather go to hell than go anywhere with you<br>Ellie:well you have a point Salene but I'm going with Jack  
>Trudy:sorry Ebony but I have Brady to look after so NO<br>Gel:no way I have to get my hair nice again it looks disgraceful  
>Jay: I can't be bother Ebony and plus someone needs to protect these guys<br>Ebony:just go to hell Jay cause I'm not listening  
>Jay:well maybe Ebony I don't want to<br>May: ok I might as well go since Im bored  
>Ebony:good then that 6 at the moment<br>Lottie:Can I come Ebony please( runs up and hugs her Ebony does nothing but gives her a hug back )  
>Ebony:of course you can sweetheart<br>( Lottie smiles and gives Ebony another hug )  
>Everyone other than Ebony: ohhhhhhhhhh Sweet<br>( Ebony gives a little smile the whispers something to Lottie which Lottie congratulates her for )  
>Scene 2<br>Ebony then turns and walks away holding hands with Lottie.  
>Slade: oh I knew she liked kids<br>Ruby:really cause she never told me  
>Slade:well it's obvious that she doesn't like you. ( stands up and starts following Ebony )<br>Ruby:where are you going  
>Slade:to Ebony why do you mind any way.<br>Ruby:but you said you would stay here and look after me  
>Slade:sorry Ruby but I need to do something cya everyone<br>Everyone:cya Slade

Scene 3  
>Ebony:should i tell him Lottie?<br>Lottie:well it is his isn't it?  
>Ebony:well yeah it is his<br>Lottie:tell him then Ebony if he loves you he will forgive you for not telling him.  
>Ebony:thanks Lottie<br>Slade: Ebony wait up  
>Ebony: what do you want Slade?<br>Slade:well I decided I would come after all.  
>Ebony:well there is something I have to tell you.<br>Slade:and that is  
>Ebony: Slade I am three months pregnant<br>Slade:what!  
>Ebony:umm I'm three months pregnant<br>Slade:seriously  
>Ebony:seriously<br>Slade:well why didn't you say anything before  
>Ebony:let's just say someone showed me the light.<br>Slade:and who was that?  
>Ebony:that would be telling<br>(the couple share s romantic kiss)

Scene 4  
>Amber:Trudy do you have some more powdered milk because I swear I had more than this this morning.<br>Trudy:your probably Used more than you think.  
>Amber:I think I would know... What's that sound<br>Trudy:it sounds like a boat  
>Amber:we better go check it out come on Brady<br>(Amber picks up baby bray and walks outside with Trudy to find someone talking to Salene)

Scene 5  
>Slade:Ebony what do you want?<br>Ebony:what do mean?  
>Slade:what do you want a girl or boy?<br>Ebony:ohh I haven't thought about it  
>Slade:I would like a girl as beautiful as you<br>Ebony:Slade where are you going with this  
>(turns around to see Slade on one knee with a ring in his hand)<br>Slade:Ebony will you marry me?  
>Ebony:yes yes yes!<br>Slade:okay so when do you want to get married?  
>Ebony:(looking sick) can we talk bout this later (Ebony collapses)<br>Slade:Ebony can you hear me Ebony Ebony  
>(Slade then stands up and starts to carry Ebony back)<p>

Scene 6  
>Amber:oh my goodness Bray!<br>Bray:Amber your alive and who's this little fella?  
>Amber:his your son Bray<br>Bray:really I didnt know he looks so much like you.  
>Amber:well he looks like you cause his name is Bray Jr<br>Bray:Bray Jr my son  
>Amber:here hold him I need to go get his bottle<br>Bray:okay Amber I will stay here the  
>All of a sudden you hear a noice coming through the bushes<br>Slade:Help Help  
>Trudy: Slade whats wrong<br>Slade: it's Ebony look  
>Trudy:omg what happened<br>Slade:she collapsed and hit her head on a rock.  
>Bray: is she alright<br>Amber: Bray I got the milk for Bray Jr oh my goodness what happened here  
>Slade: as I said before she collapsed and hit her head<br>Amber:why did she collapse?  
>Slade:that's for me to know not you<br>Amber:ok I was just asking

Scene 7  
>(you see two best friends they are both girls. One with black and green hair and one blond and purple)<br>Girl 1:Pats wait up where are we going  
>Pasty:Cloe like I said before upwards those bushes where them people are<br>Cloe:sorry Pats but don't you recognize that man with the black hair voice?  
>Patsy:no why do you<br>Cloe:well don't get me wrong bout it sounds like Lex!  
>Pasty:(yelling)Lex Cloe why do you think it's lex<br>Lex:hey Cloe oh and you to Patsy  
>Cloe:told you pats<br>Patsy:you only knew cause he was behind me you door!  
>Lex:Shut it let's get you back to the beach<br>Cloe:why  
>Lex:because that's where everyone is<br>Patsy:by when you say everyone is that Salene and Ryan to  
>Lex:well Salene is here but we haven't seen Ryan is he still alive?<br>Cloe:we only went for a walk and when we got back he was gone  
>Lex:we will take you to everyone on the beach then we will look for him<br>Cloe:Lex is Ved there?  
>Lex:sorry Cloe when you went missing he challenged Ram and lost and then he got sent away.<br>Patsy:sorry Cloe I know you miss him and Lex is KC with you?  
>Lex:KC no he's not with us<br>Patsy:ohh see Cloe we can suffer together  
>Lex:ok well then follow me.<br>Ram,Jack,Ellie,Lottie,May come on where leaving  
>Everyone:ok sheriff Lex!<p>

Scene 8  
>Amber:damn I wish Dal was here<br>Salene:why?  
>Amber:because he's the only one with any idea of what to do with medicine and everything<br>(Salene turns around to see some walking towards them)  
>Salene:Amber pick Bray up cause there's someone walking towards us<br>Amber:ok (picks bray Jr up) who is he anyway  
>Salene:I don't know but he looks fimiliar<br>Amber:yeh he does but we have to look after Ebony until Bray and Slade come back  
>(Ebony all of a sudden moans then gradually sits up)<br>Ebony:what happened  
>Salene:Amber he's coming closer<br>Amber:yeah I know Salene and Ebony you collapsed and hit your head Slade brought you back.  
>Stranger:Amber,Salene and oh it's you Ebony<br>Amber:hi?  
>Salene:who are you again<br>Stranger:you really don't recognize me?  
>Amber and Salene:NO!<br>Stranger:it's me Sasha!  
>Amber:what! (Amber collapses)<br>Bray:Amber!  
>Slade:Ebony your awake<br>Ebony:yeah (whispers... but did I imagine you proposing to me?  
>Slade:no Ebony you didn't<br>Bray:amber amber wake up Salene here give me Bray amber wake up our son needs you  
>Sasha:what your SON!<br>Bray:yes Sasha MY son mine and Ambers.

Scene 9  
>Lex:hurry up you two we don't have all day<br>Patsy:shut up Lex  
>Cloe:we are not in the mood<br>Lex:ok I will as we are near the end anyway  
>(a single man is walking through the forest shouting Patsy and Cloe)<br>Patsy:Cloe can you here that  
>Cloe:it sounds like Ryan<br>Lex:really Ryan buddy over here  
>Ryan:Lex is that you<br>Lex:yeah I'm with Cloe and Patsy I found them  
>Ryan:there you are (coming out of the bushes near by) Lex how you doing<br>Lex:crap we all had to leave the mall  
>Ryan:why Lex is Salene alright?<br>Lex:well mega made a new virus which targeted anything that moved and yes Ryan Salene is fine but she lost the kid  
>Ryan:she lost it<br>Lex:yeah sorry pal but do you want to see her  
>Ryan:yeah I do you should know that<br>Lex:well then come through these last two bushes and we are there.

Scene 10  
>Amber all of a sudden starts to groan<p>

Bray: Amber you ok  
>Amber:couldn't be better<br>Lex:heya everyone were back and I kind of brought some friends,Ryan,Cloe and Patsy.  
>(they walk forward)<br>Cloe: do you guys know where Jay is  
>Amber:oh no I totally forgot about Jay I think he's inside though why<br>Cloe:inside? Inside what and I just need to ask him something  
>Amber:the boat<br>Cloe:ohh you coming Patsy  
>Patsy:yeah I might as well<br>Lex:what happened to you Ebony  
>Slade:leave it Lex<br>Ebony:Slade I don't feel well  
>Slade:ok come on I will get you inside and you can have some rest.<p>

Scene 11  
>(Jay is sitting on one of the beds remembering the times he has with Ved when all of a sudden Cloe comes in)<br>Cloe:Jay  
>Jay:Cloe<br>Cloe:do you know where Ved is  
>Jay:you mean you don't<br>Cloe:no we got separated at the changing of the trucks on this island and know I can't find him  
>Jay:you mean he's alive!<br>Cloe:yeah and can you tell me when Bray and Sasha got back?  
>Jay:what Brays here<br>Cloe:yeah and so is Sasha  
>(Slade knocks on the door but can Ebony rest in here and Jay we need to talk to you and Cloe you can come to)<br>Cloe:ok what ever you want  
>Jay:ok Slade<br>Slade:hey Cloe where's Patsy?  
>Cloe:she's just gone to talk to Ryan and Salene over there<br>Slade:ok (takes he's head around the door and tells Ebony to come)  
>Jay:so what do you want to talk to us about<br>Slade:well Ebony and I are getting married  
>Jay and Cloe:what!<br>Patsy:(walks in) did I miss something?

Scene 11  
>Ellie:Jack do you think she's still alive?<br>Jack:who Alice  
>Ellie:yeah Jack I miss her<br>Jack:we all do  
>Ellie:yeah but she's my sister<br>(males voice help help)  
>Jack:what was that<br>Ellie:what was what  
>Jack:shh Ellie listen<br>(male voice again help help)  
>Ellie:sounds like domaines in trouble<br>Jack:yeah I wonder who want to go cheek  
>Ellie:mmmm ok let's go<br>(Ellie and Jack walks off together)

Scene 12  
>(you see a boy with blond hair lost in the middle of the forest with no luggage other than a picture of a girl called Cloe)<br>Boy:Cloe come back to me, I need you  
>(jack and Ellie are making alot of noise)<br>Boy:who's there  
>Ellie:its only Jack and me Ellie were not going to hurt you we want to help you<br>Boy:if you want to help tell me you know were Cloe is  
>Jack:is this Cloe from the mall rats by any chance mate<br>Boy:you know were she is?  
>Ellie:yeah since we are mall rats to<br>Boy:can you take me to her(stands up)  
>Jack:I suppose so but what's your name?<br>Boy:my name is Ved if you don't know I'm Jays brother  
>Ellie:well his with us to<br>Ved:really?  
>Jack:yeah follow us<br>Ved:yeah Cloe I'm coming to you

Scene 13  
>Cloe:when the hell did you propose Slade<br>Slade:just before Ebony collapsed  
>Jay:that's why she collapses<br>(Ebony in the back ground (Ebony starts to groan)  
>Slade:Ebony you alright<br>Ebony:more groans  
>Slade:you guys be right back<br>Ebony:Slade my head hurts  
>Slade: shh shh I'm here what's wrong<br>Ebony:groans the collapses again with her hands on her stomach  
>Slade:Jay Jay come here help<br>Jay:what's wrong Ebony!

Scene 14  
>Ved:so if your Ellie and Your Jack wait Ellie didn't the technos send you away?<br>Ellie:yes Ved they did cause I tried to kill Ebony  
>Jack:you did what Ellie<br>Ellie:tried to kill Ebony but it didn't work  
>Jack:why Ellie why<br>Ved:cause apparently she took you away from her  
>Jack:Ellie you didn't have to<br>Ellie:but I did and it's in my history now Jack  
>Ved:no need to get bossy but can we hurry up cause I can see the beach so if you want i can go and you can stay here<br>Jack:ok goodbye then Ved  
>Ved:yeah cya (walks off in direction of beach)<p>

Scene 15  
>Cloe:ahh Slade is Ebony alright<br>Slade:umm Cloe can you go get Amber and Bray also you might as well bring Sasha  
>Cloe:ok you wanna come Patsy<br>Patsy:nah you go on your own  
>Cloe:Ok be right back then<br>Ved:what am I going to say to her wait whose that  
>Cloe:hey that guy looks like Ved boy I miss him (sits down and takes pic of Ved out)<br>Ved:hey it is Cloe (starts yelling) Cloe Cloe  
>Cloe:what whose there<br>Ved:ahh I think it's just me  
>Cloe:Ved!<br>Ved:hey Cloe what you doing  
>Cloe:lex found me and patsy and brought us here what about you<br>Ved:well i have been looking for you ever since i escaped the day we saw each other so what's new  
>Cloe:well other than Mega dead,Ebony pregnant and Bray being back nothing really<br>Ved:good cause I am taking you out tonight honey  
>Cloe:well I can't wait but i have to get amber and bray first cause ebony won't wake up<br>Ved:ok I might as well come with you to then  
>Cloe:ok then follow me<p>

Scene 16  
>Sasha:so how long have you been on this island Bray,Amber?)<br>Bray:about 2 years since I was transferred here by the technos  
>Amber:we I only just got here on a boat with everyone else<br>Cloe:amber amber slade said to come get you cause ebony collapsed and won't wake up  
>Ved:yeah what she said<br>Bray:ok Cloe and  
>Ved:it's Ved<br>Amber:ok Cloe and Ved we will come now  
>Cloe &amp; Ved:ok<p>

Scene 17  
>Slade:come on Ebony wake up<br>(ebony then moans loudly)  
>Jay:Ebony can you hear me?<br>(Ebony moans again but louder)  
>Slade:Ebony you can't die what about our kid<br>Bray:what kid  
>Jay:Ved is that you<br>Ved:sure is bro  
>Jay:but how<br>Ved:I had some help from certain people from this tribe  
>Bray:who exactly Ved<br>Ved:Tia-San and Alice oh and I can't forget KC  
>Amber:do you know where they are know<br>Ved:yeah there just over there  
>Jay:then go and get them<br>Lex:where are you guys going exactly  
>Jay:just over there to get someone<br>Led:okay then go and what the he'll happened to ebony  
>Slade:don't worry you small brain over it lexy boy just go with them to get Tia-San<br>Lex:okay im going wait who  
>Slade:Tia-San<br>Lex:okay I'm going right now beat you there  
>Jay:what ever Lex<p>

Scene 18  
>Ved:Lex you don't even no were your going yet so slow down<br>Lex:okay but when you tell me I will still beat you  
>Jay:as if Lex cause Veds already told me where they are<br>Lex:curse you Jay I hate you but I really want to see Tia-San  
>Ved:what about Siva Lex<br>Lex:Ved Siva and Java are dead  
>Ved:how Lex how did they die<br>Lex:well Java tried to kill Ebony but Siva jumped in front and got hit then Ebony shot Java because they where both holding sloth stun guns  
>Ved:oh ok, hey Tia-San can you come out I kind of found someone well some people who know you, Alice and KC<br>Tia-San:coming Ved I will get Alice and KC before I come out but if that's okay with you  
>Ved:okay you do that then<br>Tia-San:Alice,KC meet me outside cause we have some visitors

Scene 19  
>Tia-San:what is it Ved... LEX!<br>Lex:hey honey  
>Alice&amp;KC:hey everyone... Lex is that you<br>Lex:yeah Alice (nods) KC  
>Jay:sorry to brake up the party but if we don't hurry Ebony might die<br>Ved:yeah Jays right you guys  
>Tai-San:so everyones here<br>Lex:yeah  
>Alice:even Ellie and stuff<br>Lex:yeah Ellie's there her and Jacks back together  
>KC:Lex is Patsy there her and Cloe<br>Lex:there both there  
>Ved:and tonight Cloe's going on a proper date<br>KC:so you found her then  
>Jay:(buts in) you guys can we please go and catch Tai-San<br>Lex:Tai-San wait up (runs off until he is next to Tai-San)

Scene 20  
>Slade:come on Ebony wake up you've got to wake up<br>Sasha:well if it's alright with all of you I better be on my way  
>Amber:ok then go again and don't come back to the mallrats for another 15 years<br>Bray:Amber don't be so hard on him he didn't even know you were back  
>Ebony:moans then quietly says what's going on<br>Tai-San:hello I see everyone is in here  
>Amber:Tai-San your back<br>Tai-San:yeah I came back to help Ebony so Slade what's wrong with her  
>Slade:well she's 3 months pregnant and she collapsed and won't wake up<br>Tai-san:oh I see has she said anything  
>Salene:(walks in)oh my what the hell happened here<br>Amber:don't worry Sal  
>Lottie:Amber is she going to be alright and what about Ruby<br>Amber:Lottie she will be fine ok I will go and get Ruby  
>(Amber walks out)<br>Slade:she did say something before you came in  
>Tai-San:what did she say?<br>Slade:what's going on but before she said to me he's back before hands when everyone was talking  
>(cameras zoom into Tai-Sans worried face then turns to black)<p> 


	2. Who going to help us now

Episode 2

Opening Credits

=Flashback from last night=  
>Slade: Tai-San is she going to be alright<br>Tai-San: She will be fine but I better go and get some herbs for her I'll be back  
>Lex: Tai wait up I will come with you<br>Tai-San: Hurry up then and don't get yourself in trouble  
>Slade: Yeah Lexy you might want to stop and think what trouble means<br>Lex: Shut up Slade  
>( You see Lex walk out leaving Slade with Ebony)<p>

(Camera zooms into Ved who laying on his bed)  
>Could the day go any slower well that's what Ved was thinking he couldn't wait for their date<br>Ved: I should go see how Cloe is,  
>(Ved all of a sudden hear a knock on the door)<br>Ved: Who is it  
>Jay: It's me<br>Ved: (was lost in his thoughts) who?  
>Jay: your brothers are you even listening<br>(Jay walks in)  
>Ved: (Looks at Jay) sorry I was thinking about tonight<br>Jay: what about tonight?  
>Ved: Cloe and I are going somewhere<br>Jay: at least someone loves you  
>Ved: Amber loves you doesn't she?<br>Jay: does she really what about Bray  
>Ved: oh yeah sorry I forgot<br>Jay: oh well we better go  
>Ved: why again you never told me<br>Jay: VED! We have to go to breakfast  
>Ved: yeah right coming<br>(The brothers walk out together just like old times)

Cloe, Salene, Amber and Bray are all talking in the café.  
>Cloe: It's been ages since I've been back to the city I think we should<br>Amber: But what happens if the Virus is still there  
>Bray: Shouldn't Tai-San be able to make an antidote<br>Salene: I don't know she said she burnt it last time after she memorized it  
>Amber: Salene has a point there<br>Cloe: But who cares that where our parents graves are and our memories  
>Bray: But Cloe this new virus targets EVERYTHING that moves so when we get back to the city do you want to die<br>Cloe: No but  
>Amber: well then there we have it we don't go back until a couple of years so its save enough<br>(Bray Jr starts crying both Amber and Bray stand up and were going to tend to him when Jay walked in)  
>Jay: Amber<br>Amber: Yes Jay (giving Bray the look she will be there soon)  
>Jay: I need to talk to you in private<br>Amber: Ok lets go outside then  
>Jay: Thank you<br>(They are now outside next to Ambers room where you can hear Bray humming Bray Jr back to sleep)  
>Jay: I just need to know is it over between us or not<br>Amber: Well Jay my heart has always belong to Bray and he's he's  
>Jay (Butted in):So that's a no<br>Amber: Jay look I'm sorry  
>Jay: No need Amber but if he hurts you he will be dead<br>( Jay leaves Amber standing there staring at him with a sorrel look on her face.

(Ved then walks into the café)  
>Cloe: Hiya Ved so what you doing today<br>Ved: getting everything ready  
>Cloe: ready for what<br>Ved: Cloe you didn't forget did you  
>Cloe: Forget what<br>Ved: Our date today at lunch  
>Cloe: I thought it was tonight after tea<br>Ved: so you did remember?  
>Cloe: yeah I was just pulling you along.<br>Ved: good is it alright if I do it at lunch but  
>Cloe: sure why<br>Ved: I just thought we'd have a picnic!  
>Cloe: that's nice and is it alright I we do a double date?<br>Ved: who with?  
>Cloe: KC and Patsy.<br>Ved: mm let me think about it  
>(pulls Cloe into a passionate kiss)<p>

(Tai-san and Lex are roaming in a field of herbs talking)  
>Tai-san: Lex you didn't have to come with me I can look after myself<br>Lex: I know you can but I wanted to talk  
>Tai-san: What about? (Looking Worried)<br>Lex: About us  
>Tai-san: us you mean us as a couple?<br>Lex: Tai you forget we are still married  
>(They hear a noise)<br>Tai-san: what was that  
>Lex: I don't know<br>Tai-san: I think we should leave Lex  
>Lex: (not listening)come out come out who ever you are<br>Stranger: Starts Laughing  
>(Tai-san all of a sudden goes pale)<br>Tai-san: That sounds like the, the guardian  
>Lex: don't worry babe I will protect you<br>( tai-san starts yelling)  
>Tai-san: LEX!<br>(Lex turns to see Tai-san getting pulled into the forest)  
>Lex: Tai-san I'm coming<br>Luke: Really Lex are you  
>(hits Lex over the head with a metal bar and he watches Lex collapses he has a smile on his face)<p>

(Slade and Ebonies' room)  
>Ebony: (groans) ahh my head hurts<br>SLADE: your awake  
>Ebony: yeah how long have I been out<br>Slade: Since last night you had all of us worried  
>Ebony: really I thought no one cared<br>Slade: well Tai-san and Bray does cause they were looking after you Tai just went out to get some herbs for you  
>Ebony: oh ok (yawns) I'm tired(turns over a go to sleep)<br>Slade: Ok you get some rest ok babe  
>Ebony: ok Slade (as Ebony closes her eyes)<p>

(Lex is laying in the herbs)  
>Lex: (waking up) oh no they have Tai-san<br>(Lex thinking I need to get back I need to get Tai-san)  
>Lex: I'm coming Tai ( Running back to the hotel that they found on the island)<p>

(Cloe's room)  
>Ved: (knocks)<br>Cloe: come in  
>Ved: you ready Clo<br>Cloe: sure am, what about Patsy and KC are the going with us  
>Ved: yeah they are I was just going to get them after you<br>Cloe: thank you Ved (kisses Ved on the cheek)

Ved: yeah well you owe me now  
>Cloe: and what do I owe you<br>Ved: I will think about it  
>(Camera zooms out to the pair kissing passionately) <p>

(Amber is with BJ trying to get him back to sleep)  
>Amber: shh shh come on little guy can't you go to sleep<br>Bray: (standing in the door way) Amber you busy  
>Amber: No I'm just trying to get this little man to sleep<br>Bray: (smiling) he was just like me when I was little  
>Amber: what'd you mean<br>Bray: I never wanted to go to sleep  
>Amber: yeah that's where he gets it from<br>(They both start laugh)

(Lex runs into the hotel out of breath)  
>Lex: Amber, Amber<br>Amber: Lex what is it Lex  
>Lex: The the Guardian took Tai<br>Bray: (Bray running down the stairs) What!  
>Lex: The guardian took Tai-san<br>Amber: how did this happen Lex weren't you with her picking herbs  
>Lex: I was we were surrounded by chosen then I got hit over the head with a metal pole by (whispering) Luke<br>Amber/Bray: who?  
>Lex: Luke!<br>Bray: Luke are you sure Lex  
>Lex: yes I am sure he said to me tell Ellie I love her<br>Jack: tell Ellie what! (Butting in out of nowhere)  
>Amber: Jack just leave it<br>Lex: Amber I need to find Tai-san  
>Bray: Lex we will find her we will search until we do if it's the guardian<br>Amber: I think we should talk to Ebony  
>Lex: if she's awake<br>Bray: good point

Ebony: Slade you there  
>Stranger: No he's not Ebony he's over there (pointing to a chair that Slade is tied up)<br>Ebony: then who are you  
>Stranger: Don't you recognize me Ebony remember Power &amp; Chaos<br>Ebony: No get out of my head, leave me alone  
>Stranger: No Ebony why don't you come with me to worship the almighty Zoot<br>Ebony: NO, NO I don't want to worship anyone get out of my room Guardian  
>The Guardian: No Ebony I'm not going anywhere without you<br>Slade: (Suddenly untied himself from the chair) If you touch a hair on her head you'll be dead  
>The Guardian: what makes you so sure, you thought your brother was dead so you left him there without checking for a pulse<br>Slade: don't bring Josh into this he died  
>The Guardian: n he didn't he is one of my new lieutenant<br>Bray: who, what ,when and why  
>The Guardian: ahh so we meet again Bray and why the questions<br>Bray: where is Tai-san  
>The Guardian: back at our base<br>Amber: why don't you leave  
>The Guardian: ahh Amber how's your son and how's Alice doing<br>Alice: (standing in the door way) Alice is doing just fine  
>The Guardian: isn't that good<br>Amber: I said leave  
>The Guardian: I said before I'm not leaving without Ebony<br>( Ebony is now crying in Slades Arms as the Guardian says this Slade hugs Ebony harder)  
>Slade: I think you should go before we decide to kill you<br>The Guardian: ok, ok I'm going but I'll be back Ebony

(The kids are sitting in a circle saying what they most like about the hotel)  
>Sammy: What do you like about it Gel<br>Gel: well they have mirrors so I can to my hair FINALLY  
>Lottie:(yelling) would you shut up about your hair for one hour<br>Gel: (yelling)would you stop telling me to shut up about my hair for an hour  
>Brady: (Coughs)<br>BJ: starts crying  
>Sammy: now look what you've done Gel<br>Gel: hey it wasn't just me it was Lottie as well  
>Lottie: well I was only just saying then you started yelling<br>Sammy: would you both be quiet  
>LottieGel: sorry Sammy  
>Sammy: (smiling) now who going to help me with Brady and BJ<p>

Slade: are you okay Ebony  
>Ebony: yeah I'm fine<br>Amber: okay come on Bray I think we better leave  
>Bray: okay get some rest Ebony<br>Ebony: will do if I can  
>Slade: don't worry Ebony I won't let him touch you<br>Ebony: (smiles slightly) I know you won't.  
>Slade: good cause now where going into my room so the guardian doesn't know your there<br>Ebony: why again  
>Slade: so the guardian doesn't know that you're not here.<br>Ebony: okay but are you sure he won't know  
>Slade: even if he does I won't let him touch you<br>Ebony: Slade you do know I can look after myself  
>Slade: of course you can I'm just back up<br>Ebony: you're a clown  
>Slade: but you love me<br>Ebony: when did I say that I love you  
>Slade: just then<br>(Couple kiss passionately)

(you can see a cage with a familiar person in it but then the camera zooms out from the monitor)  
>Tai-san: Let me out of this cage Guardian<br>Luke:Tai-san he's not here he has gone to pay the mallrats a visit  
>Tai-san: what you just wait until Lex gets here<br>Lex: (coming out of the bushes) don't you think that I'm already here  
>Luke: Guards how did he get in here your meant to be around the area<br>Lex: you mean these guards (moves out of the way so Luke can see two guards tied onto a tree)  
>Luke: Zoot will haunt you<br>Lex: Luke I'm the one who god damn KILLED Zoot he is fine to, gone, zilch  
>Luke: but he rose again to haunt you and your family<br>Tai-san: so that involves me does it  
>Luke: no you are the Supreme Mother<br>Tai-san: if I'm the Supreme mother why am I locked in a cage you fool  
>Luke: we don't want to lose you again<br>Lex: You little bastard  
>Tai-san: and Luke if Zoot rose for the dead to haunt Lex and his family doesn't that mean I will be haunted<br>Luke: why Supreme Mother  
>Lex: cause she's my wife you moron<br>Luke: go now or we will throw you in the cage with the lost mallrats we found  
>Lex: who huh<br>Tai-san: Lex he means Mouse, Charlie and Paul  
>Lex: Paul?<br>Tai-san: yes him Patsy's brother  
>Luke: Guards<br>Lex: no need I'm going I'm going  
>Luke: Good<br>Lex: I'll be back Tai  
>Tai-san: I'm sure you will Lex<p>

(Patsy, KC, Ved and Cloe)  
>Patsy: hey Cloe do you ever think about Paul<br>Cloe: sometimes  
>Ved: who's Paul<br>KC: Patsy's brother  
>Ved: ohh<br>Cloe: don't worry Ved I didn't like him like that  
>Patsy: so where are we going<br>KC: yeah can we hurry cause it is 12:30 and I'm hungry  
>Cloe: your always hungry<br>Ved: who's that? (Pointing in this distance)  
>Patsy: don't get me wrong I think that's Lex<br>KC: Lex why would he be out here  
>Ved: (yelling) Lex is that you<br>Lex: Patsy, Patsy  
>Patsy: what Lex<br>Lex: remember P Paul  
>Patsy: Lex it think I would he's my brother<br>Cloe: where are you going with this Lex  
>Lex: I saw him he's with Tai-san but in a different cage<br>KC: what? Didn't you make him run away  
>Ved: whoever he is all I know he is Patsy brother<br>Patsy: well duh where is Tai-san Lex  
>Lex: at the chosen camp thing in the cage<br>Cloe: well The Guardian was just here  
>Lex: why was he here<br>KC: well he wanted to take Ebony with him  
>Ved: but Slade, Bray, Alice and Amber wouldn't let him<br>Patsy: unluckily  
>Lex: not unluckily Patsy anyway I need to speak to Amber<br>KC: whatever Lex  
>PatsyCloe: cya Lex  
>Lex: yeah whatever<p>

(Amber, Bray, Trudy and Alice are talking with Brady and Bray playing a game with Lottie)  
>Amber: We have to do something you guys what happens if they take our kids (looks over to BJ and Brady)<br>Bray: Amber we wouldn't let that happen  
>Trudy: still what about when they took Brady we were outside<br>Alice: Trudy we won't take her outside unless we don't look at her every second  
>Amber: Alice it doesn't work like that The Guardian is quiet and is a good actor<br>Bray: Alice, Ambers right look how he got into Ebony's room without anyone noticing  
>Alice: good point so does that mean we need to look after<br>Lex: Amber, Bray I'm glad I found you  
>Bray: what now Lex<br>Lex: I know were Tai-san is and other Mallrats  
>Amber: what other Mallrats<br>Lex: you know Mouse, Paul and Charlie  
>Trudy: Paul but does Patsy know<br>Alice: who's Paul  
>Amber: Paul is Patsy's brother<br>Lex: so when are we going to get them  
>Bray: after you calm down and explain how many guards there are<br>Lex: ok I just need a glass of water (staring a Lottie)  
>Lottie: I'm not your slave Lex do it yourself<br>Lex: I was only asking  
>Lottie: well don't<br>Lex: looks like someone woke up on the wrong side  
>Brady: Its Gel<br>Lottie: yeah Brady it's all Gels fault  
>Lex: what she done this time<br>Sammy: (walking in) won't stop talking about how important her hair is  
>Lottie: and how many mirrors she needs<br>Lex: (Laughing) that's Gel for you.

(Back at The Chosen camp)  
>The Guardian: Hello Tai-san<br>Tai-san: Get away from me  
>The Guardian: (walking closer) How have you been<br>Tai-san: Get away  
>The Guardian: (One step in front of Tai-san) What WERE you up to<br>Tai-san: nothing but get away from me  
>The Guardian: what's the matter Supreme mother<br>Tai-san: noth nothing is  
>The Guardian: Guards<br>Guards: Yes Guardian  
>The Guardian: (looking away from Tai-san with the keys facing her) fetch the other mallrats and put them in this cage with the Supreme Mother.<br>Tai-san: (while the Guardian is talking she grabs the keys and puts them in her shoes) you mean I get to see my other friends!  
>The Guardian: (facing Tai-san now) just for a couple of days till we move<br>Tai-san: move?  
>Guards: here they are Guardian<br>The Guardian: ahh thank you now in you go  
>(The Guardian and Guards turn and walk away)<br>Paul: Tai-san  
>Tai-san" Paul, Mouse, Charlie<br>All three of them: Tai-san (hugs her) 

(Camera fades out with Tai-San, Paul, Mouse and Charlie hugging)


	3. The Guardian again

**Sorry for not writing as I normally write these on my iPod and transfer them onto my laptop but as I have dropped my iPod so many times I had to go get it fixed . so I am sorry anyway back on with the story! **

Episode 3  
>~Opening Credits~<br>(The camera fades into the bushes that surrounded the chosen camp, then we here yelling)  
>Tai-san- LET ME OUT OF HERE GUARDIAN!<br>Guard 1- don't bother wasting your breath he's not here  
>Tai-san- Well then where is he!<br>Guard 2- He went to pay Ebony a visit.  
>Tai-san- Why Ebony?<br>Guard 1&2- you will find out in good time supreme mother.  
>(The scene fades out on the guards fighting as they relise they told Tai-san to much information)<p>

(The next scene starts in Ebony's and Slade's room which is all decorated with things that are black and red)  
>The Guardian- Ebony Ebony where are you, you can't hide from the almighty ZOOT!<br>Ebony- (from the doorway) But I can run from you  
>The Guardian- but ZOOT orders you to bring down the mallrats and lead a new life following and praising him.<br>Ebony-With you NO!  
>The Guardian- Yes Ebony with me.<br>Ebony- Then go to hell and get away from me or or  
>The Guardian- Or what Ebony<br>Ebony- I will call Slade and and  
>The Guardian- an what will Slade do huh Ebony what will he do when I have the keys, when I have they keys<br>Ebony- Well well well then where are the keys?  
>(The Guardian then falls to his knees)<br>The Guardian- oh ZOOT please forgive me as the supreme mother has stolen from the cause which you bring.  
>Ebony- (yelling) SLADE!<br>The Guardian- (still in a trance praying for forgiveness) please forgive me almighty one and only.  
>Slade- seriously he is here again<br>Ebony- yeah fun isn't it!  
>Slade- (yelling) yo guardian cant you hear us.<br>Ebony-he can hear you Slade just give me the word and I will get (yelling) ALICE to come and knock his head off.  
>Alice- Someone call for me?<br>Slade-What are you doing here?  
>Ebony- I called for her<br>Alice- yeah why  
>Ebony- Well why not look in front of you<br>Alice- That's it (grabs The Guardian and drags him to the cage)

(We fade into the next scene, we firstly see the whole chosen camp but the camera zooms into the cage where Tai-San and the kids are.)

Tai-San- Ahh guards can you get me some water please oh and some food  
>Guard 1- I will get the water supreme mother.<br>Guard 2- I will get the food then but remember stay here and be good and ZOOT will be thankful.  
>Kids-Yes Sir!<br>Tai-San- ready to go back to the mall-rats kids  
>Kids- yay!<br>Tai-San- then lets go. (Tai-San firstly looks around really quickly before grabbing the keys for inside her shoe and undoing the cage with the keys, before she grabs the kids and runs.)

(The camera now fades into a new scene with Amber, Bray, Trudy, Ebony, Slade, Lex and Alice sitting and talking in the café)  
>Amber- do you actually know why The Guardian wanted you Ebony?<br>Ebony- (nods)  
>Bray- Well then Ebony why don't you enlighten us with your knowledge<br>Slade- Leave her alone Bray you have no rights  
>Bray- (stands up and walk to where Slade is) Oh and you do<br>Slade- yeah as a matter of fact I do  
>Bray-why huh well everyone knows you got Ebony pregnant.<br>Ebony- WILL YOU SHUTUP BRAY! , as a matter of fact I am also engaged to Slade so back off  
>Lex- Ebony can we get back to the subject of The Guardian now<br>Alice- Ebony what did he say to you?.

**Oh cliffy,  
>haha what do you think The Guardian said to Ebony, why don't you tell me in a review <strong>


End file.
